Position and form are very important in golf for achieving an accurate stroke. When swinging a golf club, particularly during putting and chipping, the desired position is one in which the arms form an approximate triangular formation with respect to the golf club. Such a position enables the larger muscles of the upper arm, back and shoulders, not the muscles of the wrist and forearm, to be used throughout a putting or chipping stroke. Unfortunately, what commonly happens is that a golfer uses the smaller muscles of the wrist and forearm when putting and chipping which results in disaster caused by the forward wrist breaking down in the putt or chip.
Thus, a need exists for solutions such as devices to train golfers in the proper form and stroke, particularly for putting and chipping shots.
The inventors are aware of various patents directed toward training and educating golfers, but none like the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,523 to Sheftic describes a golf training device having a bent tubular configuration that requires an “end 30 shaped to contact the body of a golfer when the golfer fails to pivot or maintain a solid leading arm”, column 3, lines 5–7. In essence the device is not intended to continuously contact the body of a golfer to maintain triangulation for putting and chipping shots.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,320,354 and 5,470,073 to Vasquez each describe various golf instructional devices that generally require multiple screw type fasteners that must be individually manipulated in order for the instructional device to work.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,064 to Barber discloses a golf club training device that requires a club modification and consists of an attachment which fits over a modified handle of a golf club. U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,054 to Rodarte discloses a new golf club grip that attaches to the top of a shaft of the club and is angled forward to rest against the rear arm of the golfer, rather than the forward arm as does the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,146 to Viets, et al. discloses a putting trainer that attaches in the hole on top of a putter and has a crossbar with two U-channels at each end to engage both arms and hold them in a proper position during a swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,416 to Norwood discloses yet another golf swing training device that wraps around the shaft and has a strap which wraps around the rear wrist. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,073 to Vasquez teaches another device that fits over the top of the shaft and has one or two wrist collars extending therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,624 to Martinez discloses another arm holding device that attaches to the top of a golf club. U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,780 to Marier, Jr. discloses a putting practice device that is secured by a golf tee on the top of the shaft of the club and has a curved front to rest against the wrist of the front arm and holes to adjust the placement thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,892 to Karp discloses a golf club positioning and holding training device with a form-fitting grip that attaches to the standard grip of a golf club and uses an audible whistle to indicate a proper swing.
Although the prior art discloses many golf club training aids that are designed to hold the forearms during the swing, none is like the present invention which rests only against the front forearm to hold the arms in the proper triangular arrangement and anatomical position with respect to the shoulders and spine during putting and chipping.